twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Atilus Kayne
= Atilus Kayne = Legend of the "Diamond King" Atilus Kayne Emerging out of the fog of myths and into the land of Tear steps Atilus Kayne. Pirate Captain of Cole and Seven of Spades in The Great Game took his own life in a fiery blaze aboard his own ship; a death as flamboyant as his life. Death wasn't the end, but an interlude before the next chapter. Landing in Solace brought the return of old friends in the way of mentor and rival Connor and new allies such as his future betrothed Diamante Telesca and members of the Church of the Mist. Tear is a place of new waters, dangerous and dark... and in unknown waters wait creatures deep. Pulled under the waves once again Atilus emerges from death with an egg, his unborn daughter aquatic: Blackfish. The Game has taken it's toll and it's lives for centuries surging forth and receding like the tide. The ebb and flow has now revealed the new kings of Cole, with Connor emerging as it's foremost champion. Atilus Steps forward as his ally in life and death raking up the mantle of the King of Diamonds. Atilus Kayne; King, Captain, Pirate, Lover, Fool, and Faithful Father. A different man stumbled out of the mists than now strides upon the land and sea. Will he live up to his legend and help change the fate of the world, or will he be swallowed by the waves one last and final time? Shanties The Broken Ballad: Atilus Kayne Atilus Kayne, born of Cole, whose story rings of days of olde. A tail of love, of lost, of fame, the deadly trio of mankind's game. Yo-ho, did he slay his kin?, Yo-ho, let him rot in sin. Heave-Ho, hold steel fast, Heave-Ho, the die is cast Come back, come back, hoooooome... One day for each drop of blood was spend, in the cells of stone and recompense, Until he walked as a bound-man free, yet never from fate's misery. Yo-ho, loose the chains, Yo-ho, take up the reign, Heave-Ho, hold steel fast, Heave-Ho, the die is cast, Come back, come back, hoooooome... Upon the seas he make his mark, under sails Cole black did embark, Until the woman healed bloodied heart, and set him home by ring and chart, Yo-ho, did his power reach, Yo-ho, throughout the breach. Heave-Ho, hold steel fast, Heave-Ho, the die is cast, Come back, come back, hoooooome... Atilus Kayne, born of Cole, whose story rings of days of olde. A tail of power, of death, of shame, and now his spirit the mist does claim. Yo-ho, through the dead-man's fog, Yo-ho, the salty sea dog. Heave-Ho, hold steel fast, Heave-Ho, the die is cast, Come back, come back, hoooooome... Status Small fish are food for the big fish. Big fish cannot live without food. Cycle of life and death. Atilus Kayne the small fish growing larger... Allies Atilus Kayne has many friends, but so far there are few that he would go so far as to call allies. However if you were to inquire upon him he would likely respond: * Blackfish * Connor * Shakes * Diamante * Mist Goddess * Mist Church (All members past and present) * Wrathmore Bane * Atticus Kayne? Enemies * Likely many more than even he is aware of. Rumors * "Atilus Kayne walked out of the mists... Has that ever happened before? What could it forebode?" * "See that key on his neck, next to the ring? Damn it man, don't let him catch ya' peekin'! ... They say say he stole it from the gods of the sea... They say what it unlocks holds enough wealth to keep a man sated of company and drink a thousand life times over..." * "It was said around Cole and the many regions of the expanse that Atilus Kayne was so cruel that he cut down his own family when they beat him at a game cards... I've never met the man... I pray I never do... Even more so I pray I never meet him at the table." * "A woman took hold his heart? The heart of dread pirate captain Atilus Kayne? Are you a drunken fool?! Atilus Kayne has no heart.. only a blackness where it should be." * "Yeah, I where on his crew... for a day... one day. Picked me up near the Southern Breach, and we was sailing hard North. I had been dry of pocket and lip for some time, so I found me ways down to the hold and into the wine... I closed me lids and took in the spirits and when I opened 'em 'gain... there he was... watching... with... them eyes... Eyes like the sea after a storm... * He says, "Where a man of my crew to ask of me a drink, he would find his flask to overflow... but a thief in the night..." And as he speaks I starts me praying, but he keeps speaksin', "I'll let him have his fill, and send him on his way... Because a thief is simply a pirate of the land... But... he won't take rest near me and mine..." So's he lets to a beach of the Breach, and I never been so happy to bring boot to land... His kindness was far more terrifyin' than any sword or spell..." * "Atilus has caught the attention of some powerful people in Cole..." * "Atilus slept with a mermaid and became impregnated with its spawn (like a seahorse, the male has the baby)" * "I heard Atilus has an evil twin brother named Atticus who hates Atilus for being prettier than he is." * "Rumor has it that Atilus is Artemis Flynn's alter ego." * Atilus's marriage with Diamante is a dark lure in deep waters as her intentions for him are to bind him as a magically controlled slave to govern her interests in Cole. * Rumor has it Atilus is looking to get back into the dating game after being cast off by Idrys. * Atilus is not a man but an octopus controlling a body from inside it, like some sort of man suit puppet. *The plate he wears is actually a chitinous she'll he has painted to look like plate, but it's closer to a hermit crab's shell. *Atilus's hair is superior to the hair of Edward, Sigurd, and Fenbrose *Atilus, being a man of the sea, has a hard time understanding certain terrestrial creatures. He's been known to call snakes "non-electric eels", refer to bears as "aggressive manatees", and even describe horses as "landhorses" (presumably, he calls seahorses "horses"). *Atilus' hair sweats. *Atilus is V Quotes * "Never bet against Gregor, and never bet with Connor." * "Blacker than death, black as Cole." * "Alright, Let's do this"